


[Podfic] Memories of the Future

by kalakirya



Category: Blade Runner (1982), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slash, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, robotbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of emerald_ember's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Loki was a three-year-old replicant, starting to wear thin at the edges, when Thor first made him want to live.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memories of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524728) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



**Title:** Memories of the Future  
**Author:** [](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/profile)[**emerald_embers**](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/)  
**Podficcer:** [](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/profile)[**kalakirya**](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Warnings:** Suicidal ideation, slavery of robots by humans.  
**Length:** 1 hour 5 minutes  
**DOWNLOAD from the audioficarchive**  [as an mp3 (60MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012100404.zip) [as an m4b (62MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012100403.zip) (many thanks to [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) for creating the podbook!)  
  
**notes:** written and recorded as part of [](http://robotbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**robotbigbang**](http://robotbigbang.livejournal.com/) 2012, run by the lovely [](http://unavoidedcrisis.livejournal.com/profile)[**unavoidedcrisis**](http://unavoidedcrisis.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to her and [](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/profile)**emerald_embers** , who was a joy to work with <3  
  



End file.
